The Incredibles (Danny Phantom Version)
by NebbyDannySamChan
Summary: The Worlds Greatest crime fighters saving lives and battling evil on a daily basis then once a accident happen they had to go in hiding which takes 15 years later which they have to be forced to live in civilian identities and retreat to acting to have "normal" lives but one villian wants to change it all so its up to the family of crime fighters to stop him.
1. Chapter 1 - Danny Phantom

Before the story begins we hired a crew to interview a couple of heros to tell us about thier life stories.

 _Danny : *Wearing a Black and Gray Jumpsuit with his Initals on it as he had sliver hair and green eyes as then he took a sit as he was beening interview by the crew* is this on?_

 _Interviewer: Your Fine mr phantom._

 _Danny : i can blast through walls, i just cant put a mic on *he laughs*_

 _Interviewer: That's Fine. So Mr Phantom do you have a secert identity?_

 _Danny: Every Hero has a serect identity. that be crazy if someone dont have one i mean who doesnt? also who wants to have pressure of being a hero all the time?_

 _A Female with a long black hair was_ wearing a white suit with a mask across her face as she was sitting down as she was asked the same question.

Sam : of Course i have a secert identity. come on can you see me in this at the market? Come on now, who'd want to go shopping as White Raven, know what i mean?

A dude in a green and Red Suit was sitting down as he was looking at his device as he was talking to the crew as well.

Tucker : Ladies, they always trying to tell you thier secret identity as much they want you to tell yours. and possibly thinking it'll strengthen the relationship or something like that. i told her "Girl, i dont want to know about your mild-mannered alter ego or anything like that." i mean if you tell me you're a super mega ultra shooting star babe, heck thats all right with me. i'm good. *he grins* i'm good.

Danny : no matter how many times, you save the world it always manages to get back into jeopardy or trouble again. i mean sometimes i just want it to stay saved, you know? *he chuckles* for a little bit i mean i feel like the maid that always complainning about " i just cleaned up this mess, can we keep it like this for ten minutes. please? " *he and the crew was laughing as he stood up*

Interviewer: i could get to that point of feeling the same thing. also we're not finished yet.

Danny : sometimes i think i'd just want a simple life you know, relax, sleep, play video games, heck even raise a family.

Sam: are you kidding? settle down and rasie a family? come on now i'm at the top of my game! im up there with the big dogs! you know Woof Woof. girls come on leaving all the hero stuff to the guys? i dont think so. *she laughs* i dont think so.

In The City of Amity Park, The Police Siren was wailing in the city as it was chasing the guys in the car as they was shooting guns at them as they was trying to catch up to them. meanwhile we see the hero danny fenton known as Danny Phantom was in a suit driving in his car until his watch was going off telling him about the crime that was happening.

Over Watch : We Interrupt your daily music for a bulletin, a high speed pursuit between police and armed gunmen is underway traveling northside on san pablo ave.

Danny : *he uses his x ray version to scan the area for the guys then saw them as he looks at his clock and said* yeah, i've got time. *he transfrom into his ghost form and let the car auto drives itself as he flew across the city until he heard a old women calls his name*

Old Women: oh...mr Phantom! *she waves him down*

Danny : *he flew down to her* what is it ma'am?

Old women : its my cat, mr midnight he wont come down. *she points to it as it was a black cat*

Mr Midnight : *meows*

Danny *he looks and saw the cat as his car was letting him know about the pursuit* Certainly. well do ma'am also i suggest you stand clear and out of the way this could be trouble and dangerous.

Old Women : oh no he's quite tame, so he may be hard to make him get down.

Meanwhile on the other side the police was still chasing the gunmen. as danny flew up the tree and tries to grab the cat it hissed at him and runs inside the hole as danny grew irriated and looks at the cat

Danny : here mr midnight.. come on i wont hurt you *he tries again then he hears the car beeping then looks over his shoulders to see the pursuit as he groans in annoyance then tries to get the cat again* its time to go now...*he looks again and saw the car was getting close to him and he blast the cat out off the tree branch to make it land in his owner arm and use his ice powers to stop the gunman*

Police officer : Thank you, mr phantom. you've done it again.

Other Officer : you're the best.

Danny : oh no, i'm just here to help and doing my job.

Overwatch : Calling all units we have a tour bus robbery...

Danny : *looks at his clock* Tour bus Robbery. yeah i've still got time. *he looks them* Officers. Ma'am. Midnight.

He was about to fly off but he heard a voice that he never thought he hear as he turn his head and looks at him as he saw a child with black hair and sliver clothing with red eyes looking at him smiling*

Young Vlad : cool! Ready for take-off!

Danny : what the..? who you suppose to be?

Young Vlad : i'm phantomboy. *acting proud*

Danny: *looking confused* what? no. you..*snaps finger* you're that kid from that fan club. *stammering as he trying to guess his name* victor. vicky. ah! vlad! Vlad!

Young Vlad: my name is phantomboy. not vlad.

Danny : *he sighs* look i've been nice, i took photos with you and your friends, signed every scrap of paper you pushed at me...heck i even sign your mom chest hair!

Young Vlad : oh no dont worry any of that or about training me, i know all your moves, fighting styles, catch phrase, everything and powers! i'm your number one fan! *he gets in his face*

Danny lightly ties him to the tree and flies off as Young vlad was yelling to him

Young Vlad : hey! hey wait! come back!

On the Rooftop was a Robber going through purses to take money, jewerly, anything that he stole from people and ghosts as he didnt realize that danny was behind him

Danny : you know you can tell a lot about a womens contents of thier purses, but in your mind thats not what you had in mind. *walking up to the robber*

Robber: *holds a gun* hey look...*as he was about to finish until he got caught in a net as it shocks him*

Danny looks over to see the girl in the white cloak and mask as she walks out of the shadow and stood infront of him

Danny : White raven.

Sam : Mr. Phantom. *she removes her net off the guy and picks him up as danny stops her*

Danny: its all right i've got him. *walking towards her and the robber*

Sam : oh sure, you've got him after i shock him with my net, then just took him out for you. your welcome for that. *she drops him back down to the ground*

Danny : Sure you did. but his attention was on me anyway so yeah.

Sam : a fact that i exploited to do my job.

Danny : Your job? you mean you did my job. *smirking at her*

Sam : a simple thank you would be nice. *smirking back at him*

Danny : thanks, but i dont need any help from anyone not anyone as cute as you.

Sam : *hands on hips* ha! whatever happened to "ladies first"?

Danny :well, what happened to equal treatment?

Robber was waking up as he rubs his head as he heard the whole talking and said

Robber : look man, the lady got me first alright?

Sam : *she zaps him again* well, we could share you know.

Danny : no thanks i work alone.

Sam : *she got close to him and whispers in his ear* well i think you need to be more...*she does a pose infront of him and smiles* depenable.

Danny : *his mouth was open then he clears his thoart as he looks at her* are you doing anything later?

Sam : *she summons her hoverboard* i have a previous engagement. see you later *she hops on it and flew away to leave danny alone on the building with the robber*

Danny : *whistles and grins very big* what a women. *he ties the robber to the pole and told him* now, you just stay here and the cops will be on thier way. *as he was about to fly off he saw a plane flew by and he saw tiny robots as another person with a hoverboard came flying by and as he yell*

Tucker : Hey Phantom!

Danny : Hey Geekboy!

Tucker: Shouldnt you be getting ready? *chasing after the plane*

Danny : i still got time! *he suddenly hears the crowd screaming as he heard a female said that he was gonna jump then looks at the building to see a man was standing by the edge then the man jumped down and danny flew up there very fast and saved him and they both crash inside a building*

Kyle : i think you broke my bone...*he said weakly*

Danny : well with counseling, i think you'll have to forgive me. *he looks around him* wait a minute..*he pulls kyle to the side until he heard a beeping noise then walked to over to the wall and the beeping noise was getting louder and fast as it exploded then danny use his shield to protect himself*

Coming out holding more then two bags of money a ghost with long hair was wearing shades came out grinning as he said

Technus : hahahaha! with this much money i can use it to build me some cool gadgets and weapons! *then he looks and saw danny*

Danny : *unshield himself* technus.

Technus: mr phantom.

Young vlad : and Phantomboy!

Technus : * he looks at vlad confused* phantomboy? really are you going to stick with that name?

Young vlad : *he flew over to danny and technus as he tries to talk to danny* arent you curious on how i found you? well i kinda put a chip on you to make sure you was at the right place and i kinda followed you here. surpise! impressive right?

Danny : *he sighs in annoyance as he took off the chip off his back and destory it* go home vlad.

Young Vlad : what?

Danny : you heard me.

Technus: you crazy little batboy. *uses his weapon to get ready to escape*

Young Vlad : can we talk? *he pulls him* you always saying to be a true hero is by being yourself. and always following your dreams so i've finally figured out who i am and i know what i want and that means beinging your ward and call myself phantomboy!

Danny : *looks at him more Confused and annoyed* and now you have officially carried it too far this time vlad. *he looks and saw that technus was trying to escape as he puts him into a net and holds a theromostae to send technus away*

Young Vlad : is it because i look much cooler then you? not everyone isnt cool looking like you know. your jealous of me and besides you need me.

Danny : i'm not jealous and i dont need you vlad, i work alone so go home.

Technus: and you need to fix that name or something because that would totally help you way better.

Young Vlad : if you just give me one chance and let me prove to you that i can help you! hey i know ill lead the cops over to you so they can get this guy for you! *he points to technus then as he was about to fly off technus puts a bomb bug on him*

Danny : Vlad dont! *he tries to stop him*

Young Vlad : it'll only take a second really. *he was about to fly off*

Danny : No, Stop theres a bomb on you! *he lets go of technus and runs after vlad and grabs him by the cape as he tries to the bug off of him as it keeps moving*

Technus: HAHAHAHA goodbye mr phantom! *he laughs as he disappers*

YoungVlad: let me go! you're wrecking my flight pattern! i can do this if you just let go! *he tries to turn invisible to make danny let go*

Danny : will you just hold still?! im trying to help stop trying to turn invisible!

Young Vlad : Let go of my Cape!

As Danny Finally got the bomb off him and let go of vlad it land on the train tracks and blew it up and he looked up and saw the train was coming and he had no choice but to try to stop it himself as he flew across there very fast using his ice powers to try to make a blockage for the train to stop but it wasnt stopping fast enough as everyone in the train yelled as it finally stop then danny held vlad by the arm and gave him to the police

Danny: take this one striaght home and make sure that his mother knows what he been doing.

Young Vlad : i can help you! you're making a mistake! *as he got put in the car*

Danny : an injured jumper, you sent a paramedics?

Police officer : already sent for him.

Danny : that blast at the building of the bank was caused by the ghost technus who i caught robbing the vault. but we might also nab him if we set up some ghost shields and traps.

Both police officers looked at each other and then back at him as they thought they let him go

Other Police officer : he got away?

Danny : well, yeah...someone made sure he did that batboy *looks at vlad*

Young Vlad : phantomboy!

Danny : you're not affiliated with me its your fault anyway! *his clocks alert him* holy smokes, im late. *he looks at the police* hey listen i've gotta be somewhere. *he summons his car and got into it as he was too weak to fly*

Officer: what about Technus?

Danny : if it was any other night i'd go after him, but tonight i cant but i really gotta go. dont worry tho we'll get him! Eventually! *he drives off as the police looked at each other*

( _The Incredibles woo! cant wait for the scecond movie! but anyway yes i made vlad to be young vlad i mean i couldnt think of anyone else to fit that role so here we go with that so dont give me any bad comments. so please leave me a R and R!)_


	2. Wedding, Lawsuit, 15 years and school

Danny Arrives at the church and transfrom back into his human form and walked in as he saw his best friend tucker was waiting on him.

Danny : is the night still young?

Tucker : you're very late dude.

Danny : how do i look? good? handsome?

Tucker : you look good and handsome dude. come on everyone is waiting on you.

Danny : *he opens the door* showtime. *he walks down to where everyone was waiting on him*

Pastor : Danny Fenton, will you have this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?

Sam : *she whispers* you're late when you asked me if i was doing anything later, i didnt realize you'd forgotten about our wedding. i thought it was a playful joke that you knew along.

Danny : *whispers back* it was a playful joke but i was just messing with you.

Sam : Cutting it close, dont you think?

Danny : and you need to be more...dependable.

Sam : i love you, but if we're gonna make this work, you've gotta be more then mr. phantom and you going to have to trust me. *looks at him* you know that. dont you?

Pastor:...so as long as you both shall live?

Danny : i do.

Pastor : then i pronouce this couple to husband and wife. you may kiss the bride.

Sam and Danny Kissed as all of thier friends and family was cheering

Sam : As long as we both shall live, and no matter what happens.

Danny : hey, come on we're heros what could happen?

In the newspaper a stunning turn of events, a hero is being sued for saving someone who apparently, didnt want to be saved.

Announcer: the plaintiff Kyle sansweet,who was foiled in his attempted suicide by mr phantom, who had filed suit against the fame hero in superior court.

Lawer : he didnt ask to be saved, in fact he didnt want to be saved. and the cause of injury recevied from mr phantom's "actions", that causes him daily pain.

Danny : i saved your life! you should be thanking me!

Kyle : you didnt save my life! you ruined my death! and no i should not be thanking you for runing my death!

Lawer: my client has no comment. *tries to stop him from talking*

Announcer : another suit was filed by the victims of the train accident. Phantom's Court losses cost the government millions. and opened the flood gates for dozens of hero lawsuits the world over.

Female Lawer: it is time for their secert identity to become thier only identity. Time for them to join us, or go away.

announcer: Under public pressure, and the financial burden of an ever mounting series of lawsuits, the government quietly initiated that the hero relocation program, that made the heros granted amnesty from responsiblilty for the past actions in order to do a exchange for the promise to never again resume thier hero work. so where are they now? they are living among us, the average citizens, average heroes. quietly and anonymously continuing to the world a better place.

15 years later

Old Woman: Denied? you're denying my claim? but i dont understand, i have a full coverage on my life insurance.

Danny *he looks at the old lady and sighs* im sorry, mrs. Jackson, but our liability is spelled out in paragraph 17. it states clearly you must pay... *his phone rings*

Mrs Jackson : i...i cant pay for this.

Danny : excuse me for a min. Claims, Danny Fenton.

At Home Sam Fenton is Washing dani while she on the phone.

Sam : i'm calling to celebrate a momentous occasion. we're now officially moved in. *she smiles at dani as she coos at her*

Danny: yeah, well, thats great sam honey. *looking at the lady while on the phone* the last three years dont count because...

Sam : because i finally unpacked the last box. *she looks over her shoulder* now, its official. ha, ha, ha. why do we have so much junk? could have gotten rid some of it. you know?

Danny : hey sam listen, i've got a client. and i..

Sam: say no more, go save the world in one policy at a time, honey. *she looks at the clock* oh! i gotta go pick up the kids. see you tonight, love you.

Danny: love you 2 honey bye. *he hangs up the phone* excuse me, now where were we?

mrs. Jackson : *sobbing* i'm on a fixed income, and if you cant help me...i dont know what i'll do...*she blows her nose as she still sobbing*

Danny felt bad about the old lady after he help her 15 years ago he decide to help her out as he looked around his office to make sure nobody was watching him then looks back at mrs jackson.

Danny : alright listen very closely i'd like to help you but i cant. *gives her a notepad and pen hinting her to write down what he telling her* i'd like to tell you to take a copy of your policy to wilson wilcox on..the third floor but i cant still help you. also i do not advise you to fill out and file a WS2475 form with our legal department on the second floor. i probably wouldnt expect someone to get back to you quickly to resolve the matter.

Jackson : *she smile gasps then writes down all the information that he telling her*

Danny : i'd like to help but theres nothing i can do. *he smile*

Jackson : oh thank you, young man.

Danny : *he told her to shh and follow his plan then shouted* I'M SORRY MA'AM I KNOW YOU'RE UPSET! *whispers* pretend to be upset and ill see you back in 2 weeks *he smile*

Jackson: *she sobbing as she smiles back and walks off sobbing as she past a short young ghost man by the name of bertrand*

Bertrand : Fenton! you authorized payment on the weakling policy!

Danny : *he fixing his desk as he was talking to his boss* someone broke into thier house, mr bert. and thier policy covers...

Bertrand : i dont care or dont want to know about any of it or in fact dont tell me about it. just tell me how you're keeping insuricare in the black. tell me how that you possible writing checks to every dash baxtor and paula wickerman that gives you a phone call. get back to work. *he walks out of his desk*

Over PA : Morning break time is over. i repeat morning break is over.

At a middle school sam walks in with dani while holding her as she walks to the principal office to be greeted by principal lancer and Mr brown as she looks to see her son sitting down.

Principal lancer: i appreciate you coming down here, Mrs. Manson

Sam : *she looks to see her middle child sitting there*

Junior : *he looks back and looks down infront of him*

Sam : principal lancer its mrs. fenton snd what this is about? has Junior done something wrong? *she sits next to him while holding dani*

Principal lancer : honesty sam i dont even know but mr brown here said that he...

Mr brown : he's was disruptive influence in my class and clearly mocks me in front of the whole class.

Junior : *arms crossed and Scoffs* he says.

mr brown: kid i know it was you, always freezing the floor to make me fall into the stoll.

Sam : did you actually see him do it?

mr brown : well actually no, apparently not.

Sam : oh then how do you know it was him?

mr brown : im so glad you asked because i hid a camera.

Junior: *he gasps as looks at his mom as she gave him the look*

mr brown: yeah and this time, i got you. you cant escape this time.

principal lancer : alright mr brown show us what you saw.

Mr brown : *he puts the tape on and it shows junior in the classroom and it was playing as he stood infront of it to wait to show them the truth*

In the tape it shows nothing but mr brown walk to his chair and he sled across the floor as all the children laugh at him

Mr brown : See? you see? he made me slip across to hit my chair.

Sam and Lancer looked at mr brown then looked at each other then back at him

Mr brown: you dont see it? *goans then rewinds the tape and replays again then points* He shot me right there! wait let me show you again *rewinds one more time and points at the screen* right as i was about to sit down he shot me across the way! i dont know how he does it, but there wasnt any ice before he did whatever he did. coincidence? i dont think so! *he stares at him angry*

Principal lancer : *he sighs* bernie...

Bernie : dont "bernie" me principal lancer that little monster is guilty!

Principal lancer : sam you and your son can go now, sorry for the trouble and it was nice to see you again and tell daniel i say hello.

Sam : same to you principal lancer come along now junior. *she carries dani as junior follows her*

Berine: you're letting him go again? he guilty! you can see it on his smug face. he guilty, i say guilty!

Junior : *he grinning knowing he got away again as the door closed*

(chapter 2 is done chapter 3 is on the way)


	3. Family Dinner

As Sam and Junior was driving to pick up one more child sam looks at her son as he was staring outside the window and she sighs as she talks to him about his powers.

Sam : Junior, this is the third time this year that you've been sent to the office. we need to find you a better outlet, a more of a constructive outlet.

Junior : *sighs* maybe i could, if you'd let me go out for sports then i wouldnt be getting into much trouble.

Sam : honey, you know why we cant do that.

Junior : but mom i promise that ill show up and ill do my best by a tiny bit using my powers.

Sam : Daniel Danny fenton Junior, you are an incredibly competitive boy and you kinda of a bit of showoff because your sliblings dont have ice powers like you do. and the last thing you need is temptation.

Junior : you always say "do your best." but when you say it you dont really mean it. i mean why cant i do the best that i can do?

Sam : right now, honey the whole world just want us to fit in, and by fittin in we just gotta be like everyone else hero or not.

Junior : But dad always our powers were nothing to be ashamed of and that our powers that what made us special.

Sam : everyone's special, junior.

Junior : which is another way of saying no one is special. *he looks back at the window looking sad*

Sam : *sighs as she looks at her son while driving*

At lockwood high school we see a girl with long hair holding a pair of books in her hands her name was Hailey Samantha Fenton she waits for her ride then the school bell rings and she looks behind her to see a boy with long red hair name of brad as she looks at him and blushed as he was with his friends

Boy: Rydinger, where are you headed?

Hailey : *she gasps quietly*

Girl : hi brad.

Brad: hey.

Boy: hey brad can i carry your books?

Brad: hahaha thats kind of funny.

Another boy: hey brad do you play football?

Brad : *he walks pass then stops as he turns around to look to see anyone there but nobody wasnt there and he shakes his head as he walks off*

Boy : Hey Brad i thought we was going to go swimming.

Hailey : *after she visible herself she blushed alot and smiles as she sits on the ground* he looked at me. *then she peaks to see him leaving*

then the car pulled up then horn honking as junior gets Hailey attention

Junior : come on Hailey!

hailey runs to the car as danny was driving home and he had a look of a annoyed old person and finally made it home

Danny: *he got out and he almost fell as he look down to see junior skateboard* darn kid leaving his skateboard *then he looks as he notice that he grab the car to hard and sighs* great. *he then tries to close the door and the door wasnt closing so he put a little forced into it and the window broke and he looked at the car and got irriated as his eyes turn green and holds up his hand to show green energy as he looks to see a boy and the boy was staring and danny stops then whistles to walk inside*

Inside everyone was at the table eating as sam was feeding Dani as junior looks at her

Sam : here comes the ghost train open wide *making it look like the train was coming into her mouth*

Baby Dani: *she was cooing as she was eating her food and giggles at sam*

Junior : mom...*looking at her werid*

Sam : unhuh... *still feeding Dani *

Junior : you making werid faces again...

Sam : no i'm not...*still making werid faces*

Danny : *looking at the newspaper* you make werid faces, honey.

Sam : *she looks at him reading* do you have to read at the table again danny?

Danny : un-huh...yeah *still reading*

Sam : *she looks at Junior trying to eat* smaller bites, junior jeez. danny can you be a dear and help your son carnivore cut his meat please.

Danny : *he leads over to help him cut the food as she made the meat tough as he was trying to cut it*

Sam : junior, do you have something you want to tell your father about school today?

Junior : *he looks at danny as he said nervously* well umm we dissected a frog.

Sam : *she shakes her head and looks at danny* junior got sent to the office again.

Danny : *he was distracted by cutting the meat and didnt understand what sam said* good. good.

Sam : no, danny thats not good thats bad.

Danny : *he looks* what?

Sam : junior got sent to the office again.

Danny : what?! *he looks at junior* what for?

Junior : *he looks at sam as he was gritting his teeth* nothing.

Sam : he was using his ice powers to make his teacher fall during class *she looks at him*

Junior : nobody saw me. come on mom you could barely see it on the tape to think that i actually done it.

Danny : they caught you on tape and you still got away with it? *he grins* impressive. i wonder where he got that from. *he was cutting the meat kinda fast due to the excitement*

Sam : *looking at him dispointed* we are not encouraging this or him to make his teachers look like fools.

Danny : i'm not encouraging him to do more things to get in trouble i'm just asking on how got away from it thats...

Sam : honey! *she looks at what he was doing*

Danny : *he look down and notice that he broke the plate and sits back down as he groans* great, first the car now i got to pay to fix the table...

Sam : what happen to the car?

Danny : *he looks annoyed as he got up as he takes the broken plate and give his dinner to junior* here. i'm getting a new plate. *he walks to the other side of the kitchen*

Sam : *she shakes her head* so how about you hailey, how was school?

Hailey : nothing new..*she looks at her food*

Sam : you've hardly touched your food. is something the matter?

Hailey : no...im just not that hungry for vegatable meatloaf.

Sam : well it is leftover night, we can have steak, pasta, veggie burger, what are you hungry for?

Junior : *he smirks* Brad Rydinger.

Hailey : *she stares at him* shut up.

Junior : admit it you are.

Hailey : i said shut up you little ice demon. *her eyes was turning half green half blue eyes*

Junior : well she is mom. she just wont admit it.

Sam : do not shout at the table during family time. honey!

Danny : Kids listen to your mother.

Junior : *he takes sip of his water while still messing with hailey* she'd eat if we were having Brad loaf.

Hailey : *she grew furious and transform into her ghost half* THATS IT! *she tackles him and hitting him*

Sam : Stop it both of you!

Dani : *she was giggling as she watches her silblings fighting*

Junior : *he pushes her off of him* you going to be ice bread! *he turns invisible and flicking her with his ice power*

Sam : stop using powers in the house and sit down!

Hailey: *goans as she was getting hit and growls then use her Ghost field to stop him and laughs*

Junior : *he groans as he got hit by the field* hey no ghost field! *looking at her*

Hailey : you started it!

junior was about to jump over the table to attack hailey as she was about to do the same but sam stop them both as she use her gun to stun them both

Sam : both of you sit down!

both of them looked at each other and went through sam weapon as they still attack each other as they all was shouting in the background while danny on the other side of the kitchen still reading the newspaper.

Danny : *he muttering as he still reading the paper then saw a name and read it* "Vito Van Skillman, longtime advocate of hero rights is missing"? Skulker.

Sam : Danny! its time to engage!

Danny walks back to where junior and hailey was still fighting as sam tries to stop them as she looks at danny.

Sam : do something! dont just stand there! help me with your halfa children! i need you to intervene!

Danny : *arms crossed* ooh you want me to intervene?

Sam : Yes! please intervene!

Danny : okay. i'm intervening! *he use his powers to lift them all up as junior and hailey was still fighting*

Sam : Junior stop hitting your sister and hailey let go of your brother.

Suddenly they heard the door bell ring and danny puts the table down and they all took a seat.

Danny : get the door.

Junior use his ice power to make a clone of himself and make it open the door for danny best friend

Junior : Hey Tucker! *the ice melts*

Tucker : hey ice boy. hey yall.

Danny : Techology of you to drop by.

Tucker : HA! never heard that one before

Junior : Hey tucker! *he threw his gagets up in the air as it was already in peices*

Tucker: Whoa! *he use his tiny robot to make it fix it and hands it back to him*

Junior : aww..

Danny : ill be back later. *he got up to greet tucker*

Sam : where you two going? *she looks at them*

Danny : its wednesday.

Sam : oh yeah..bowling night. say hello to star for me tucker.

Tucker : will do, good night sam and good night kids. *as danny was pushing him out the door*

Sam : *she looks at junior*

Junior : *he does a sheepish smile*

Sam : dont think you've avoided the talk about the principal office young man. your father and i are still going to discuss it.

Junior : but im not the only kid that been sent to the office *his arms are crossed*

Sam : other kids dont have powers like you and hailey. now its perfectly normal..

Hailey : *she looks at sam* normal..what do you know about normal? what does anyone in this family knows about being normal?

Sam : now wait a minute young lady.

Hailey : we act normal but mom i want to be normal like you but im not im like dad and junior. also the only normal one around here is dani and she not even potty trained.

Dani : *she laughs as she looks at her family*

Junior : lucky.

Sam : *she looks at junior*

Junior: i meant on about being normal.

(Chapter 4 coming soon)


	4. Ex Heros

_In the car danny and tucker was laughing and joking around as they have a little radio to keep a lookout for any crime and unknown to them they didnt know that they were being watched_

 **Tucker** : so now im in deep trouble, i mean if one more jolt of this ray gun and im an epitaph. somehow i managed to find cover. but what does baron von wrathless do?

 **Both** : He start monologuing.

 **Tucker** : as soon he starts this prepared speech about how needble i am compared to him. how inevitable my defeat is, the world will soon be his. yada, yada, yada.

 **Both** : Just yammering.

 _Danny opens a can of soda and drinks as he listen to tucker talking_

 **Tucker** : i mean, if the guy had me on a platter, and he still wont shut up.

 **Radio** : amity park, we have a 23-56...

 **Danny** : 23-56, what is that? *he gets close to the radio* that sound like a robbery.

 **Tucker** : man this is just sad.

 **Danny** : Hey want to catch a robber? *he looks at tucker*

 **Tucker** : No i dont, and tell you the truth i'd rather go bowling. look what if we actually did what our wives think we're doing? just to shake things up a bit.

 _In a yellow car acrossed from them is a women on the phone as she was spying them and talking to someone._

 **Valrie** : He's not alone, the loser still with him. and they're just talking about some stupid stuff.

 **Tucker** : What are we doing here man?

 **Danny** : Protecting people. *finishing up his soda*

 **Tucker** : Nobody asked us dude.

 **Danny** : What do you need an invitation?

 **Tucker** : To be true, i'd liked to have one yes. but if we keep sneaking out to do this stuff and..*he sighs* you remember skulker?

 **Danny** : There was something in the paper about him.

 **Tucker** : Well he did had trouble with civilian life.

 **Danny** : Really? when the last time you seen him?

 **Tucker** : i dont see anyone from the old days, just only you. And we're pushing our luck as it is.

 **Danny** : Come on tuck.

 **Tucker** : i mean it was fun the first time, but if we keep doing this...

 **Radio** : We have a report on a fire...

 **Danny** : A fire? oh man we're close! Yeah baby!

 **Tucker** : *sighs* we're gonna get caught. *turns the car on and start driving*

 **Valrie** : interesting...*she turns her car on and follows behind them*

 _Meanwhile a building was on fire, tucker and danny is inside the building rescusing all the people_

 **Tucker** : is that everybody? *he wearing a gaget mask to keep his mouth covered from the smog*

 **Danny** : Yeah. *in his ghost form holding 2 people*

 _The building was falling apart and the bridge was broken as tucker use his robots to fix it to get across_

 **Tucker** : it better be.

 **Danny** : can you fix it?

 _The fire was evaporating fast and making his robots burst_

 **Tucker** : My robots cant lay down the layers fast enough that they keep bursting!

 **Danny** : wait so what does that mean?

 **Tucker** : The fire is to fast and to hot!

 **Danny** : didnt you make ice robots before what happen to those?!

 **Tucker** : they frozed up half my house and i couldnt keep them!

 **Danny** : that makes no sense!

 **Tucker** : tell that to star! and whats your excuse why dont you use your ice powers?!

 **Danny** : I have 2 people in my arms what else you want me to do drop them to use my powers?! And if i do that the building will get weaker and fall apart!

 **Tucker** : Well i wanted to go bowling!

 _The bulding was getting worst as they looked at each other and danny got in front him and said._

 **Danny** : alright! stay right behind me! this is going to get messy!

 _As they both run towards the end of the building danny used his ghostly wail and broke the wall as they both fell on the other side as they watch the building fall as the people was coughing and breathing as danny and tucker looked at each other and gave each other high five._

 **Danny** : and thats how we do it. *he sits up and transfrom back into his human form he put his hand on a glass and looks around and say* uh oh...*his chest triggered the alarm* oh good..

 _As soon the alarm sounds danny looked at tucker as he help him up_

 **Tucker** : *goans* my head...thanks man...why is the alarm going off?

 _Soon the police arrives where they are they had it blocked off yelling freeze and dont move while inside danny and tucker was agruing_

 **Danny** : oh man now we totally look like incompetent bad guys now!

 **Tucker** : you think?!

 _Police guy bust through the door and holds his gun at them both_

 **Police** : Freeze! *points gun at them*

 _Danny and tucker put thier hands up as tucker looked to the side and saw some parts that was loose and he use his little device in his hand to be seen by the police._

 **Police** : Hey didnt i tell you to freeze?!

 **Tucker** : you did but i spot a watch on the table and i was trying to fix it.

 **Police** : and i said freeze now put your hand back where you got it and dont move!

 **Tucker** : just let me fix this watch before you arrest us if you dont mind? * _he fixs it as he looks as he spot 2 little orange eyes on the watch and he put the watch down and hide the button in his hand as he it back in place_ *

 **Police** : alright you fixed it now..* _still holding the gun_ *

 **Tucker** : i know. i know. *push button* Freeze.

 _As soon the button pushed a giant ice explosion frozed the place up as the police men was running inside calling backup and they looked around to see that tucker and danny had disappear._

 _To be continued..._


	5. danny and sam argument

_As danny and tucker run toward the car tucker looks at danny and said_

 **Tucker** : Dude that was way too close. And i will say this we are not doing that again. *took off the mask and drive off*

 **Radio** : Verify you want to switch targets? over?

 **Valrie** : *she looks at the radio as it spoke to her as she speaks back* trust me, this is the one he's been looking for.

 _Meanwhile danny made it home as he was invisble and slip through the door and he sighs quietly as he walks pass he spot a piece of cake left and he smile and grabs it and takes a bite out of it as he walks toward the living room until he felt something around his waist and it was the anit ghost belt that shock him into his human form as he heard a sound and see a figure in a chair holding the key to the belt and he saw that it was sam._

 **Sam** : *her arms acrossed as she looks at danny with a serious look on her face* i thought you said that you be back by 11.

 **Danny** : sam, i did said that i will be back later. now can you please take this belt off of me?

 **Sam** : not until you tell me the truth and i did assumed you be back later, or if you came back at all...*she puts her fingers as a mocking tone* " be back later".

 **Danny** : well i am back now okay? *he was about to walk off*

 **Sam** : *she push a button to stop him from moving*

 **Danny** : *screams quietly so he dont wake the kids up*

 _Sam walks up to him and pulls a piece of a building off of him_

 **Sam** : danny is this a rubble?

 **Danny** : *he was goaning as he looks at sam* it was just a workout you know to stay loose.

 **Sam** : *she got angry* danny you know how i feel about that. Darn you! we cant blow our cover again.

 _Danny was breathing as he stood up and look at sam as he didnt know he said this_

 **Danny** : the building was coming down anyway.

 **Sam** : what?

 _he trying to take it off without the key that sam had around her neck as she stood in front of him again_

 **Sam** : did you blow up a building?

 **Danny** : no it was on fire, structurally unsound and it was coming down.

 **Sam** : *she shakes her hand holding the key again* have you been listening to the police radio again?

 **Danny** : i performed a public service, and you acting like that's a bad thing.

 **Sam** : it is a bad thing danny! uprooting our family again, so you can relive the glory hero days is a bad thing.

 _Danny looked at her because he couldnt believe she like this._

 **Danny** : well its better than acting like they didnt happen!

 **Sam** : yes! they did happen! but this! our family, is what happening now, danny and you are missing everything on this! and i still cant believe you dont want to go to your own son's graduation.

 **Danny** : its not even a graduation. he just moving from eighth to nineth grade. not a big thing.

 **Sam** : "not a big thing"? its a ceremony!

 **Danny** : and its psychotic! they keep creating new ways to celebrate mediocrity, but if someone is exceptional...

 **Sam** : this is all not about you danny its about junior.

 **Danny** : well you want to do something for junior? let him actually compete in something then. let him go out for sports!

 **Sam** : *she scoffs* i will not be made the enemy here danny! and you know why we cant do that.

 **Danny** : because he will be amazing and great team memeber. *said annoying*

 **Sam** : *she grew more annoyed* this is not about you!

 _Both of them hears a noise and looks at each other as they both sighs_

 **Danny** : all right junior i know you're listening, come out of water.

 **Sam** : Hailey? you, too young lady. come on and come out.

 _Both of them come out and looked at them with a curious look on thier face_

 **Danny** : its okay kids, we're just having a discussion...

 **Hailey** : a pretty loud discussion.

 **Danny** : but thats okay, what important is that your mom and i are a team. *he tries to gesture to help out* we're united against forces of...uh...

 **Sam** : *she stands by him as he put his hand around her shoulder as she looks at him and said* bigheadness?

 **Danny** : i was gonna say evil.

 **Sam** : we're sorry that we woke you both up. but everything's okay now go back to bed its late.

 **Both** : good night mom and dad.

 **Sam** : good night as a matter of fact. *she puts the key on his waist and unbluckled him and looks at him sad* we should all be in bed.

 **Danny** : *he looks back at her sad as he follows the kids*

 **Sam** : *she sighs quietly as she looks at her family as tears fall down her face and start crying quietly*

 _to be continued_


	6. Danny Fired

_Next day at work danny was on the computer typing looking depressed and tired_

 **Woman on phone** : Request Claim on claim numbers 158183...

 **Bertrand** : Havent you got him yet? where is he?

 **PA** : Mr. Bertrand would like to talk to you in his office.

 **Danny** : *sighs* now?

 **PA** : now.

 _Danny sighs and got up and walk down to bert office as he walks pass valrie who watched him leave and she walks pass into his little desk as bert was sharping his pencils to annoyed danny as he looked at him_

 **Bertrand** : have a sit daniel.

 **Danny** : *he took a sit and looks at him*

 **Bertrand** : im not happy daniel...Not. Happy. *he got out of his chair and walks up to danny* ask me why.

 **Danny** : okay..why?

 **Bertrand** : why what? be more specific, daniel

 **Danny** : why are you unhappy mr bert?

 **Bertrand** : your customers make me unhappy daniel.

 **Danny** : why? have you gotten complaints?

 **Bertrand** : complaints i can handle. what i cant handle is your customers inexplicable knowledge of insuricare's inner workings! they are experts, experts daniel! *his hair was a mess but he calm down and fixs it back and looks at him* exploiting every loophole, dodging every obstacle! heck they are penetrating the bureaucracy!

 **Danny** : well...did i do something illegal?

 **Bertrand** : No.

 **Danny** : *he looks at him* so we shouldnt help our customers?

 **Bertrand** : The law requires that i answer no.

 **Danny** : we're supposed to help people.

 **Bertrand** : *in his demon form* TO HELP OUR PEOPLE! *he transform again and calms down* starting with our stockholders. who's helping them out huh? *he sighs and puts hand on a piece of paper on his desk as danny look at it* you know daniel, a company...

 **Danny** : is like an enormous clock.

 **Bertrand** : yes precisely. it only works if all the little cogs mesh together. so now a clock needs to be cleaned well lubricated and wound tight. the best clocks have jewels movements, and that the cogs that fit will be cooperate by design. *he laughing* im being metaphorical daniel, by know what i mean cooperative cogs?

 _Danny looked to the side as he spot two people was fighting each other and that the man was getting robed and beat up as bertrand was talking to him and he didnt notice that he wasnt paying attention._

 **Bertrand** : Daniel? *he grabs him by the chin* look at me when i am talking to you fenton.

 **Danny** : that man out there mr bertrand he needs help.

 **Bertrand** : dont try to change the subject. we're discussing your attitude.

 **Danny** : dont you get it! he getting mugged!

 **Bertrand** : well lets hope we dont cover him.

 **Danny** : i'll be right back. *he gets up from his chair and walks toward to the door halfway transforming*

 **Bertrand** : stop right now or you're fired!

 _Danny had his hand on the door and was gripping it tightly as he heard those words and bertrand looks at him with a grin on his face and told him_

 **Bertrand** : close the door.

 _Danny closed the door as he was gritting his teeth_

 **Bertrand** : Get over here, now. *tapping his foot*

 _Danny walks over to him as he keeps staring at the window as the guy ran away_

 **Bertrand** : ill say it again i'm not happy, danny. not happy.

 **Danny** : he got away.

 **Bertrand** : good thing too. because you were this close to losing your...

 _Danny grabs him by the throat in his ghost form as he stares at him as his green energy was showing in his hands and he blast him acrossed the office walls until the last hole shows them all as everyone looked at him as he transform back into his human form and realized what he did and said_

 **Danny** : uh-oh.

 _All bandaged up and casket up danny was out in the hallway as pointdexter comes out from bertrand and he looked at him was talkng to him._

 **PA** : please report to operating room 722 immediately

 **Danny** : so how is he? *following him*

 **Pointdexter** : oh he will live.

 **Danny** : *sighs* i'm fired, arent i?

 **PointDexter** : what do you think? you blast a short man across your job and not think that he wasnt going to fire you.

 **Danny** : What can i say dexter?

 **Pointdexter** : Nothing you havent said before.

 **Danny** : someone was in trouble.

 **Pointdexter** : They always will be and theres nothing you can do about it.

 **Danny** : i had to do something.

 **Pointdexter** : Every time you say that and where does that lead you? always back to me and its takes a month and a half of trouble for me. hunderds of thousands of taxpayer's dollars. *looking at him*

 **Danny** : *sigh* i know.

 **Pointdexter** : we pay to keep the company quiet. we pay damages, erase memories, relocate your family. but every time its gets harder everyone wants money, money, money. and we cant keep doing this. we did appreciate what you did in the good old days, but those days are over. *he walks inside the elevator* and from now on, you're on your own. *he sighs as his hand was on the door of the elevator* listen danny maybe i could relocate you, you know for old times sake.

 **Danny** : i cant do that to my family everyone just got settled in. but ill make it work. thanks dexter.

 **Pointdexter** : take care of yourself danny and good luck. *he lets go of the elevator*

 **Danny** : *he sighs as he drives home as he got out of the car he turns around to see the same kid stares at him and said* what are you waiting for?

 **Little boy** : i dont know, something amazing or awesome i guess *he looks down acting shy*

 **Danny** : *he sighs* me too kid. see ya *he walks inside the house*


	7. Danny all in

Chapter 7

 _In danny office at home it was photos of him from 15 years ago when everyone was heros and he was the top hero of them all._

 **Danny** : *sighs as he walks inside and the door swings shut behind him and he took a sit in his desk as he looks in his old case it was his used to be job stuff and he just burns them until he came acrossed a sliver letter that was hard and he heard it fall in the trash can* huh? *he picks it up and open it to see a tablet as it was turning on as it blinks and reading a sigh saying "hold still" as he looks confused at it* "hold still" ?

 **Computer** : Scanning : Mr. Phantom

 _Danny drops the tablet as it scans his whole office_

 **Computer** : Room is secure, commence message.

 _He looks again as he hears a girl voice as she talks to him as he picks up the tablet_

 **Valrie** : hello, mr phantom. yes we know who you are. rest assured your secert is safe with us. my name is valire, and believe me we have something in common. according to the government, neither of us exist. so please pay attention as this message is classified and will not be repeated. i represent a top secert division of the government, desigining and testing experimental technology, and we have need of your unique abilites.

 _Danny grab a pen and start writing everything down as she told him everything that he need to know._

 **Valrie** : something happened at our testing facility.

 **Sam** : Danny!

 **Danny** : huh? what is it sam?

 **Sam** : dinner's ready.

 **Danny** : okay ill be there soon.

 **Valire** : it is contatined within an isolated area, as it threatens to cause incalculable damage to itself and our facilities, jeopaesizing hundreds of millions of dollars..

 **Sam** : is someone in there with you?

 **Danny** :no its the Tv, im trying to watch.

 **Valire** : because of its sensitive nature..

 **Sam** : well stop watching and come for dinner.

 **Danny** : give me one minute!

 **Valire** : of course if you accept, your payment will be triple your current annual salary. Call the number on the card and it will be voice active sercurity to let you in. The heros isnt gone mr phantom and lucky enough you are still here. you can still do great things like you used to do. or you can still listen to police radio if you want to. its your choice. beware you have 24 hours to respond. good luck mr phantom

 _The tablet turned off as danny took a seat in his chair and looks at all of the photos of him in the golry days as his smile grew as it was a great time to be a hero again then a white card came out as the tablet spoke to him_

 **Tablet** : this tablet will self distruct in 3 seconds.

 **Danny** : oh crap.

 _It blew up in his office as he was coughing as he came out of the office and smoke turned on the fire alarm to water everyone in the house as everyone was screaming. as danny and sam was drying all the stuff in the house sam walked up to him._

 **Sam** : you seem distracted danny.

 **Danny** : oh sorry..

 **Sam** : *sighs* i know you miss being a hero and all as do i but we are a family now and we have to stick together no matter what happen. right? *she looks at him softly holding his hand*

 **Danny** : yeah. hey listen sam um the job is offering me a conference to make me leave for a few days.

 **Sam** : they never send you on a conference before. is it a good thing?

 **Danny** : *he smile at her* of course but i promise that i will be back. *he gives her a kiss* i love you sam.

 **Sam** : *she smiles at him* i love you 2 danny.

 _Danny in the next room on the phone calling the card._

 **Valire** : hello.

 **Danny** : i am in.

To be continued


End file.
